Wow Wow Wubbzy Lost Episode "The Party" by Insane Ketta
I'm pretty sure everybody knows Wow Wow Wubbzy. The cat - or whatever species he is - who bounces around with his springy tail, with his friends Widget and Walden. I recently obtained a DVD of an episode of Wubbzy, yet to be released to the public. My friends works at Nick Studios, so he thought it would be best for a Nickelodeon fan like me to test it. It came in a blank case, with a sticky label reading, "The Party" in yellow font. There was a storyboard drawing of a party, with Wubbzy chugging a beer. At the time, I paid no attention to it, and inserted the disc into the player. It started with, Wubbzy telling us about the party he's throwing, and how much his friend will appreciate it. He puts on a menacing grin, and goes inside the Wubb Club. Wubbzy grabs a bottle of...what I can assume is Grapity Grape Juice. He pours some other liquid into the same juice, not that it changed much. It cut to a picture of the Wubb Club at night, and showed Widget, Walden, Daizy, and the rest of Wubbzy's friend walking into the clubhouse. "Wow, astounding," says Walden. "How'd you plan the party by yourself, little buddy?" asks Widget. Wubbzy simply stares at her, and I could tell it kinda creeped her out. He was smiling, or laughing, just frowning at her for 5 minutes. It got a little static-y, not a lot that I couldn't see it though. I could hear Wubbzy's voice say: "Oh, I just got skills." The quality of the animation was quite choppy, when the static disappeared. It showed the people drunk, stumbling blindly around the clubhouse. Walden stumbles back too far, and falls down the slide. At the beginning of the series, Bob Boyle had an idea to be more edgier and wanted to teach kids about death and how it effects friendships. Walden's body slides down, until he goes flying into the air. Widget looks in fear, as Walden's body crashes to the ground outside. The picture of Walden's corpse was barely recognizable, they took full advantage of it not having to move, and made an almost photo-realistic drawing of his dead body. Widget asks Wubbzy what he put in the juice, and Wubbzy replies with, "Oh Widget, I only put alcohol." Widget's eyes widened and said, "W-What?" before she could confront him, she gets really drunk and stumbles a bit to the left of the club. Wubbzy, from out of nowhere, grabs a shotgun. "Prepare for pain, motherfuckers," he hollers. He pulls the trigger, and shot Widget 6 times repeatedly. He aims at Kooky Kid, and does the same thing. For the rest of the episode, he continues to shoot the rest of the people until there's no more to kill. It cuts to a shot of the morning, police cars surrounding the Wubb Club, with their sirens ringing in the distance. They investigate the place, and find the bodies; one of the police officers found Walden's outside, and gasped in shock. But still, they couldn't find Wubbzy. It shows Buggy walking, until the newsboy, looking very shocked, gives him a newspaper. "Extra! Extra!" the newsboy screamed. "Dead bodies found in the Wubb Club!" "What?" Buggy replies. "Read this!" the newsboy hands him the paper, and Buggy gasps when reading the headline. "Who could have caused this?" Buggy yells to the newsboy. "I don't know, and I don't care," the newsboy replies, harshly. Buggy ran to the crime-scene, passing all of the "DO NOT CROSS" tape, and entering the club. He is almost to the room with the body, when suddenly a loud screaming noise could be heard. It turned into a gurgle, as Buggy proceeded up the stairs. It can be noted, that the 'scream' sounds a lot like the police officer that discovered the people's bodies. Wubbzy jumps onto Buggy, and the screen flashes static for 7 minutes. Then Wubbzy is seen grabbing the screen (or camera, if you perfer), before it goes back to static. It went back to the episode, with Buggy's dead body, lying in a pool of blood. The police, once again, go to the club in the morning. "Hey Officer Earl!" cries one of the officers. "I think we have a new murder crime, and is traced to the same place," says another officer, scanning the clubhouse. Wubbzy appears in front of them, and says, "Time to die, my pretties!" Wubbzy begins to cackle, like an old witch, before a cop pulls out a knife, screaming Wubbzy's name repeatedly. Then he stabs it into his stomach, Wubbzy's eyes begin to close and he became weaker. Wubbzy grabs the knife out of his stomach, and strikes at the other cop, killing him instantly. But soon after, Wubbzy falls to the floor, lifeless, as it fades to static. It cuts to Walden, Wubbzy, and Widget's tombstones as Earl and Huggie are crying over their loss. This time, the video finally ended. I emailed back to my friend, asking him about the blood and gore factor of the episode, and the plot of a murderous Wubbzy. He simply replied with this - "Murderous Wubby? No, that isn't what happens. Lol, its about a party and Walden gets hurt, and Widget must get him to the hospital; along the way, she meets many new faces. Also, I have no clue where the "bloody Wubbzy" pictures came from, nor do I know about the picture of Walden's corpse. Love, Zack" Still curious, I clicked on the file - the episode, if you may, that I had just watched - and, surprisingly, it was the exact plot he told me about. No murderous Wubbzy. No drinking alcohol. No murders, nothing disturbing at all in fact. I decided to put this "episode" to rest, and went to sleep for the rest of the night. Maybe that wasn't the episode I thought it was... Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Suggested Reading Category:Dismemberment Category:Browse Category:Pages with broken file links